


【宁麦】《Reducio》[HPAU]

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	【宁麦】《Reducio》[HPAU]

【宁麦】《Reducio》[HP AU]

_[宁泽涛x卡梅隆.麦克沃伊]  
_[From 绯轮]

…  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks  
…

作为一名研究魔咒学的教授，麦克沃伊十分清楚不是所有的魔咒都是百分百的安全，即便是最普通的魔咒也可能因为一点小失误而酿成大祸。正因为此，他在改良魔咒，甚至使用魔咒时心里都抱有一份谨慎，事无万全，失误总是有的，也可以理解。

但麦克沃伊实在是没想明白眼前到底发生了什么，这明明是很基础的缩小咒，怎么会突然失控在墙上弹了几转之后落在了刚进门的宁泽涛身上。

“Ning！”魔咒始料未及地出现，宁泽涛根本没有时间躲开；麦克沃伊话音未落，宁泽涛已经消失在眼前，只有衣裤落在地上。

麦克沃伊急忙走过去，焦急地唤着自己男朋友的名字，手在那一堆衣物里翻找着。根据魔咒的作用来看，宁泽涛应该是被缩小了，但缩小咒可以作用在人体身上吗，以往对魔咒的特殊举例张口就来的麦克沃伊脑子里一片空白。

麦克沃伊刚拨开眼镜，一个小脑袋奋力的从两个衬衫纽扣的空隙间冒出来，看上去有些滑稽，“发生了什么？”小小的宁泽涛问道，完全不明白眼前的状况。麦克沃伊抖着手解开了纽扣，让宁泽涛有了更多的空间出来。

说实话，宁泽涛的裸体倒是看过很多次了，但没一次心情这么微妙。他的男朋友现在目测也就十厘米左右，标准的二头身，声音迷糊得好像刚睡醒。看了一眼突然好像大了很多倍的麦克沃伊，意识到自己没穿衣服之后小短胳膊飞快地抓过旁边的布料遮住下身，尴尬而无措，“Cam，解释一下？”

“嗯——我的魔咒刚才好像失控了。”麦克沃伊一边说着一边想要把宁泽涛从地上拿起来，而没穿裤子的宁泽涛死活不愿意离开手里的遮羞布。麦克沃伊只好拿过旁边的一张纸巾，在他腰上围了一圈，宁泽涛才站到了他的手掌上，走了两步还踩到过长的纸巾差点绊倒。

“缩小咒吗？”宁泽涛坐在他的掌心，抓了抓自己的头发，“不是不能对人体产生作用吗，为什么我的衣服没变小我却变小了。”确认宁泽涛没事之后麦克沃伊的理智重新上线，回忆起曾经在书上看到的特例，“只是例子很稀少而已，一般是情绪时候造成的魔咒效力改变；可我当时明明很平静啊。”

“那可能就是我自己运气好了。”宁泽涛调整了一下姿势，把纸巾垫在了屁股下，虽然现在变得很小只，但光着屁股接触着麦克沃伊掌心的感觉也实在微妙。“普通的变大咒不一定会起作用吧。”宁泽涛想了一圈，实在是没想起变大咒作用于巫师本身的例子。

“是的，而且贸然在你身上用这样的咒语很危险。”宁泽涛活动了一下自己的手掌，抬头看着麦克沃伊近在咫尺的脸，“还是第一次从这样的视角看你呢，真有意思。”他的语气和眼神一如往常，带着令人沉溺的温柔，麦克沃伊却觉得心里有点堵，“对不起。”

“也没什么，可能过几天魔力自动消退就好了。”话是这么说，但宁泽涛自己也没把握。“就是这个样子没办法给学生上课。”麦克沃伊想了想，“让校长帮忙代课吧，正好我们也要去把这件事告诉他。”说着他就捧着宁泽涛想出去，被宁泽涛一叠声叫住。“你不会准备让我‘穿’着这个去见校长吧。”他短小的手指在空气中比出双引号。

“哦对，你这样也容易着凉。”麦克沃伊把他放在手边的桌子上，走到地上的衣物旁对它们施加缩小咒，再用飞来咒让它们堆在宁泽涛的手边。坐在椅子上看着宁泽涛奋力的穿衣服，若有所思，“我觉得你这样子还挺可爱的。”

魔咒真是神奇而微妙，宁泽涛不止缩小了，身体也从成年人所有的流畅肌肉变成了更加类似小孩的状态，看着软软的很好捏。正想着，麦克沃伊便用指尖戳了戳宁泽涛右脸，“好像肉变多了一点，皮肤更好了。”

“你就欺负我现在没办法用魔法是不是？”宁泽涛把双腿塞进裤腿里，一不小心没掌握好平衡四脚朝天，变小了还真是不方便。麦克沃伊看着他和裤子奋斗，将刚刚从地上捡起来的魔杖放到桌上，说道，“没错，我猜你现在连魔杖都举不起来。”

宁泽涛走到魔杖旁，双手抱了个满怀试图将自己的魔杖抱起来，不仅没有成功还脚滑了一下，被魔杖压得起不了身。麦克沃伊急忙把魔杖移开，宁泽涛坐起来，自尊心收到了严重的打击，以前还真没觉得自己的魔杖有多沉。

麦克沃伊的手指揉揉他的头发，把他小眼镜推到他手边，“走吧，该去找校长了。”

考虑到学校里到处都是学生，而宁泽涛还需要保住在他们面前的形象，去的路上宁泽涛都呆在麦克沃伊的口袋里，怕他颠得难受麦克沃伊还专门拢着他。宁泽涛就舒服地靠在他的手指上，透过麦克沃伊指节撑开的缝隙仰视着广阔了很多很多的天花板。

“麦克沃伊教授，”校长有些惊讶的看着走进来的麦克沃伊，放下了手里正在摆弄的仪器，“有什么事吗？”

“我还好，”麦克沃伊将宁泽涛从口袋里拿出来，平摊着手掌让他完全出现在校长眼前，“是Ning有事。”

“缩小咒失控吗，”校长凑近了仔细观察了一番之后说道，“任何魔咒失控都是极其危险的，没有酿成更糟糕的结果已经是万幸。”宁泽涛爬到茶杯的把手上，握住杯沿将脸埋下去喝红茶，麦克沃伊怕他手一滑掉进茶杯里，急忙提着他的巫师袍让他重新坐回桌子，校长手一挥将茶杯变成合适他捧着的大小。

“现在的问题是如何让他恢复，贸然用‘速速变大’可能会让Ning的情况变得危险。”麦克沃伊说道，正在喝茶的宁泽涛察觉到他的视线，回过头对他笑了笑。“但如果什么都不做，Ning很可能永远都是这个形态。”

校长摸摸自己的胡子，思索道，“有可能，但更大的可能是等到作用于Ning身上的魔力消退之后，他的身体自动恢复到正常的样子。魔咒的失控效果通常很不稳定，从以往的例子来看，他自动恢复的可能性很大，而根据被作用人的体质不同，时间也不同。”

“所以现在只有等了？”放下茶杯后宁泽涛问道。虽然有一点不甘心，但这的确是最安全的做法。

“我恐怕是的。”校长回答道，眼里闪过一丝狡黠，“其实趁着这个时候体验一下新的视角也不错，就当是一个小假期吧宁教授，我会替你上魔药课的。”

一直到离开校长办公室回到他们的卧室，麦克沃伊都没有再开口说话，几次宁泽涛想从他的衣袋里探出头，也被他毫不犹豫地用手指按了回去。宁泽涛仰视着他的侧脸，试图从他平直的嘴角里分析出麦克沃伊此刻的情绪。

坐在卧室里松软的扶手椅上麦克沃伊将宁泽涛放在面前的小圆桌上，想松开手却被宁泽涛抱住食指，看着宁泽涛抱着自己的手指，肉肉的小脸蹭着指节撒娇的样子让麦克沃伊心情明媚了不少。看到他笑了，宁泽涛跟着笑起来，并没有松开麦克沃伊的手指，很放松的靠在上面，“心情好点了？”

“对不起。”麦克沃伊再次道歉，他知道他和宁泽涛之间没有必要说这种话，但他没办法克制自己。“魔咒突然失控是我们没办法控制的，”宁泽涛安慰道，“而且只是变小了而已，也不算很糟，校长不是说了可能过几天就恢复了吗。”

麦克沃伊勉强接受了这个说法，的确也没有更好的方式了，他俯下身，下巴放在自己的手臂上，“就是觉得你变得这么小，有点不习惯。”说着他又戳了戳宁泽涛的脸，“但好像变得更可爱了，尤其是鼓着脸的时候，你现在都不喜欢这么做了。”

宁泽涛无奈的嗯了一声，“咒语好像带回了一部分小时候的特质。” 麦克沃伊点头表示认同，手指挑开宁泽涛的衣服，“腹肌也没有了，肚子变得软软的。”说着他还戳了戳，宁泽涛双手挥舞着让他移开手指，“痒！”也不知道是生气还是害羞，反正脸上泛着浅浅的粉色。

宁泽涛和麦克沃伊都是既来之则安之，知道无可改变就坦然接受的人，更别提在用手指和宁泽涛闹了一阵之后突然发现这个缩小版男朋友实在太可爱太好玩，宁泽涛一看他那眼神就知道不好，动着小短腿自以为跑了一大截结果麦克沃伊手一捞又重新“落入魔掌”。

“放弃吧亲爱的，”麦克沃伊魔杖一扬，宁泽涛在漂浮咒的作用下飘到了麦克沃伊眼前，“你现在这个体型还想挣扎什么呢。”

栽了，这下是彻底栽了。宁泽涛都不用想就知道自己恢复前会过着怎样的生活，平时能把自己的熊孩子男朋友吃得死死的，现在他一根手指头就能把自己制得死死的。

不信抬头看，梅林饶过谁。

为了防止两位教授同时不出席晚餐可能带来的骚动，宁泽涛还是被麦克沃伊带去了礼堂，虽然学生们也看不见他。校长在学生们到齐后宣布了宁教授暂时休假，由自己代上魔药课的消息，礼堂在沉默几秒后掀起一阵掌声，学生们交换着眼神，小声讨论是什么让宁教授选择休假，还是一个人休假。

宁泽涛坐在自己的位置上，麦克沃伊以一壶南瓜汁挡住了他，以防被视力过好的学生看见。宁泽涛面前是缩小版的餐具和食物，缩小后的身体有些笨拙，无论是刀叉还是筷子用着都不太顺手。麦克沃伊看着他和面前的食物作斗争，思考着以后自己喂他吃饭的可行性。

麦克沃伊在回去的路上被几个格兰芬多的学生拦住，支支吾吾了半天终于问出来，宁教授为什么突然请假，是身体不舒服吗。麦克沃伊将手伸进口袋里，在宁泽涛的头顶摸了摸，“他没事，只是一点个人原因请假了而已。”

虽然是个很含糊的回答，但从自家院长的恋人那里得到了回复，学生们还是点头表示理解然后离开，麦克沃伊猜明天早上大概就会有一百种宁教授休假理由传出来了。进到了教授们的宿舍，麦克沃伊也不再遮掩，让宁泽涛坐到自己的肩上，“小朋友们很关心你。”

“还是没白教他们这么久，看在这么关心我的份上，恢复正常回去上课的第一天就不进行随堂考了。”

回到卧室将宁泽涛安置在小椅子上之后麦克沃伊就开始进行一系列的改造，将宁泽涛常用的东西通通施加咒语变成适合他现在体型的大小，唯一无法改变的就是宁泽涛的魔杖，麦克沃伊无法估量对它施行咒语可能带来的后果，所以只将它好好地收起来。

麦克沃伊找到了一个不大的玻璃碗，在里面放了些热水让宁泽涛可以洗澡，宁泽涛脱下巫师袍之后看到麦克沃伊还在盯着自己，“你真的要这么看着我洗澡吗？”宁泽涛问道，“浴缸”还是一个糟糕的玻璃碗。

“这有什么，以前又不是没看过。”麦克沃伊说得一本正经，“而且万一你溺水了，我在旁边来得及救你啊。”说着他用手指试了试水温，“正好，很适合洗澡。”宁泽涛慢腾腾的脱下衣服，麦克沃伊眨眨眼睛看着他称得上扭捏的动作，“Ning，你是在害羞吗？”

“我们都在一起十几年了你居然还害羞？”麦克沃伊说着手指勾下他的小白内裤，调戏男朋友的感觉实在是太爽了。“是啊是啊，”宁泽涛冲着他翻了个白眼，“时隔多年我的羞耻心又重新回来了。”八块腹肌变成现在一坨软软的肚子，这个落差还是很大的啊，虽然麦克沃伊已经在捧着脸说Ning你看着真可爱。

手脚并用的从碗沿爬上去，最后没收住力道落在碗里，溅起了不小的水花。热水让身体放松下来，宁泽涛发出一声舒服的叹息。“你不去洗澡吗？”麦克沃伊就在旁边一动不动的看着，好像看不腻似的。

“等你洗完了再去。”说着他提起宁泽涛的一边胳膊看了看，“你现在的体型打理自己应该不太方便吧，要不要我帮你洗头？”

宁泽涛觉得麦克沃伊十分享受现在过家家一般的感觉，该说他是童心未泯呢，还是自己这个样子勾起了他的童心和熊孩子心。最终宁泽涛还是接受了麦克沃伊给自己洗头，对麦克沃伊来说也就是一根手指的事情，将一点点洗发露倒在宁泽涛头上之后揉来揉去。帮对方洗头的次数倒是不算少，只是平时这么做的时候基本上最后都发展到别的地方去了。

水逐渐变温之后宁泽涛准备出来，看了一圈没发现缩小版的毛巾，刚想开口问，麦克沃伊已经捧着毛巾到碗口，“来吧，全套服务，还帮你擦干。”身体刚接触到毛巾，宁泽涛便被麦克沃伊以小心的力道用毛巾裹住，变小之后软软的身体手感不错，让麦克沃伊想起了曾经中村从日本带来的和果子。

毛巾随着手指的动作的在身上四处游走着，“Cam，你这算是在骚扰我吗？”在身体和头发被擦干后麦克沃伊依旧不肯放手，手指还顺便摸了下有弹性的小屁股，宁泽涛很想正经严肃起来，但这个体型和刚洗完澡洗完头后整个人都松懈下来的状态实在是让他连严肃的表情都摆不出来。

“说得好像我骚扰得还少一样。”麦克沃伊将指腹抵在唇上，再将这个吻通过手指印在宁泽涛的脸颊上，看着被自己用毛巾裹得像个粽子一样的宁泽涛，“我发现照顾迷你版的你是一件很有乐趣的事情。”

“我也发现了，你乐在其中。”宁泽涛抬头对麦克沃伊扬起一个笑容，“反正你也对这么多东西施加了咒语，再用一次吧，我想穿着你的衣服睡觉。”

麦克沃伊原本想在床头柜上单独给宁泽涛放置一张小床，但宁泽涛坚决不同意，理由义正言辞且让麦克沃伊无法拒绝，“我不睡在你身边睡不着，你要是让我睡床头柜半夜我就爬到床上。”说着还站在床头柜的边缘比划着距离，意思就是你看看这个距离对于现在的我来说简直就是鸿沟，你忍心这么做吗！

宁泽涛固执起来谁的话都不听，这点麦克沃伊非常明白，尤其是现在他还气鼓鼓的双手叉着腰，让麦克沃伊把想说的话都忘记了。“好吧，”最终他妥协道，“你睡在你的枕头上，不准乱跑，我怕我晚上睡姿不好压着你。”宁泽涛表示这样就对了，他很满意。

“睡枕头和在床头柜上睡床有什么区别吗，枕头这么软你还容易腰疼。”麦克沃伊一边缩小了一床备用被子一边说道。宁泽涛坐在枕头上捧着脸看他挥舞着魔杖，“当然不一样，睡在枕头上我一睁开眼睛就能看见你的脸啊。”

卧室里的书籍不多，有关魔咒失控这样的特殊例子就更少了，麦克沃伊思量了一下，决定去一趟图书馆的禁书区寻找更多的资料。虽说等待是万全之策，但也不能什么都不做，看看资料多了解一些也是好的。麦克沃伊刚想问宁泽涛你要不要和我一起去，回头一看对方已经裹着小被子睡着了。

容易疲累可能也是魔咒的副作用，还是被缩小之后的身体无法承受魔咒。去图书馆的路上麦克沃伊思考着种种可能性，也许在恢复之前他每天都应该给宁泽涛做一下检查，确保魔咒没有对身体造成实质性伤害。

图书馆里稀稀落落的坐着几个学生，麦克沃伊放轻了脚步走到禁书区，开始寻找可能会有用的书籍。

等他回去的时候，宁泽涛刚刚转醒，眼神还很迷茫，他拥着被子坐起来，仰头看着抱着几本厚书走进来的麦克沃伊，“去了图书馆？”麦克沃伊坐在床边，指节碰了碰他的脸，“嗯，睡得好吗？”说着他将书放置在床头柜上，年代古老的书籍在移动间带起了尘埃颗粒，麦克沃伊尚没有感觉，宁泽涛已经打了一个大大的喷嚏，之后不甘心的揉揉鼻子，“变小了真不方便。”

“很困吗？”麦克沃伊看着他半阖着的眼睛问道，伸手想触碰他，宁泽涛蹭蹭他的手指，顺着他的动作躺下去，“还好吧，这个身体实在太小了，承受不了这么多魔力，所以容易累。”他看见麦克沃伊脸上满满的担忧神色，安抚道，“没事的，我自己能感觉到，如果不舒服一定告诉你。”

得到了宁泽涛的保证，麦克沃伊才勉强放心，洗漱之后坐在床上看书，时不时看看旁边熟睡的宁泽涛。难道变小了会缺乏安全感吗，麦克沃伊看着婴儿睡姿的宁泽涛想着，食指摸了摸他的头发。

大概是因为睡得早，等到天亮了麦克沃伊醒来的时候，宁泽涛得到了充足的睡眠而显得神清气爽，正因为拽着被子的一角让它重新盖回到麦克沃伊身上累得满头大汗。“你又不好好盖被子，会感冒的知不知道！”居然被这么小一只教育，麦克沃伊觉得自己有点失败。

拿着被缩小后的一系列洗漱用具打理自己的时候宁泽涛仔细照了照镜子，被缩小之后好像都不长胡子了，难道真的有一部分退化成小孩子了吗。“昨天晚上睡得怎么样？”宁泽涛含着满嘴的泡沫含糊地回答道，“很好。你呢？”

“我也睡得挺好的。”麦克沃伊说道，给了他一个笑容，除开做了个宁泽涛无限缩小直到消失的噩梦惊醒之外，他的确睡得挺好的。但这没必要告诉自己的恋人，麦克沃伊偏头看着正在用小毛巾洗脸的宁泽涛，线条柔和的侧脸和昨晚宁泽涛沉静的睡颜重合在一起，这个男人总是能给他无尽的信心和安全感。

早餐之后麦克沃伊要去给学生们上课，宁泽涛原本表示自己可以在早餐后一个人回到房间，麦克沃伊只需要去安心上课就好，但这个提议被麦克沃伊坚定的否决了，理由是这么长的路程你可能会被踩到也可能被学生看见，甚至还可能迷路。

宁泽涛表示虽然我现在很小但你不要小看人，我要是这点事情都做不了白在巴西的热带雨林一边和各种魔法生物玩生存游戏一边进行魔药研究了。“是吗，你这么厉害，那你现在能自己离开这个盥洗台吗？”麦克沃伊挑挑眉反问道。

这是个好问题，宁泽涛转身朝下看了看，脚底一滑差点大头朝下掉下去，麦克沃伊急忙把他捧到自己手里，“你现在连独自离开盥洗室都做不到，你觉得我能相信你平安无事从礼堂回到卧室这种说法吗。”

最后还是麦克沃伊陪着宁泽涛在卧室吃了早餐，然后自己去教课，宁泽涛乖乖待在卧室。吃饭时宁泽涛一直闷闷不乐，不知道是气自己的体型什么都做不了，还是生气麦克沃伊把他一个人留在卧室的决定。麦克沃伊看着他鼓鼓的包子脸很想戳上去，但还是决定先把人哄好；宁泽涛疑惑地看着伸到眼前的叉子，上面有一小块培根碎，“一般不是只有生病才有这个待遇吗？”

“你变成这样是我的错，我很有负罪感。”麦克沃伊小幅度地晃晃叉子，“给个面子吃一口吧，啊——”

宁泽涛满嘴塞着培根，拽着纸巾的一角擦擦沾上油的嘴角，“不是你的错，魔咒失控又不是你能预见的。”麦克沃伊收回叉子，换成苹果又递到他嘴边，“那你还这么不高兴。”让自己觉得简直罪孽深重。宁泽涛移开视线，嚼了几下之后咽下嘴里的苹果，神色别扭说的话却很坦诚，“那不是不想和你分开吗。”

麦克沃伊发自内心的觉得，自己的大可爱变小之后，反而更可爱了。

“那就和我一起去上课吧！”麦克沃伊一锤定音，“正好你可以当活体例子。”宁泽涛一口果汁喷出来，“你想让学生们知道！？”

“这样不是挺好的吗，本来学生们也不怎么相信你一个人休假这种话，把事情说清楚免得他们担心。我顺便警告他们魔咒运用一定要谨慎，不然梅林才知道会有什么后果。”麦克沃伊顺手帮他把喷在桌子上的果汁擦干净，“这样你也不用和我分开啊，难道你想在我上课的时候一直待在我袍子的口袋里吗。”

“请问我有反对的权利吗？”

“没有。”

本着学校里毕竟还是校长最大的生存法则，上课前麦克沃伊让自己的守护神去把这个决定告知了校长，他猜校长肯定不会否决，甚至会很乐意能够给迷你版的宁教授找点事情做。

麦克沃伊选择将这件事首先告诉七年级的学生们，年龄增长让他们对魔咒运用更加纯熟的同时，也让他们对事情有更多的理解，不会像低年级的小朋友们那样大惊小怪。麦克沃伊是这么想的，当他在课堂上说出宁教授并不是去休假，他的缺席有其他原因时，学生们眼里疯长的惊恐还是让他有点失望。

他没有再继续宁泽涛的话题，转而切入自己今天的教课内容，“在你们学习和运用魔法的过程中，总会产生魔咒发生偏差的问题，比如想要将茶杯变成乌龟却变成了老鼠，或是想要用飞来咒招来抱枕却招来桌子。这些都与使用魔咒的方式不当有关，可能是因为你的发音，或是挥动魔杖的手势。”学生们十分不解他为什么偏离了最初的有关宁泽涛的话题，但都没有举手打断。

“而我们今天要讨论的，是魔咒失控，”他曲起食指敲敲黑板，上面出现了相关的术语和笔记，“这是十分罕见的情况，可能因为施术者的情绪波动，也可能是受到了外力的影响，也可能就这么发生了，没有为什么。”

终于有学生按捺不住举起了手，“请说吧博德先生。”男生放下手，疑惑道，“无意冒犯教授，但是这与宁教授的休假有关系吗？”

麦克沃伊没有正面回答这个问题，只继续道，“在经过了七年的学习之后你们对基础的魔咒都有了纯熟的掌握，但请记住，任何巫师都可能发生魔咒失控的情况，即便是专门研习魔咒的人，比如我。”直觉告诉学生们教授要讲到重点了，气氛不知道为什么变得凝重。

而这样的气氛在麦克沃伊将宁泽涛从口袋里捧出来之后碎裂得干干净净，“在昨天下午，我在使用缩小咒的时候，它失去控制落到了宁教授的身上，让他暂时变成了这样。”他在“暂时”这个词眼上加重了语气。宁泽涛盘腿坐在他的掌心，笑了笑挥手说大家好。

作为巫师的他们原本就是麻瓜眼中的奇迹缔造者，但即便已经在魔法世界经历了数年的洗礼也无法抵消看到自己的魔药学教授变成二头身坐在魔咒学教授掌心的震惊感。留了时间让学生们窃窃私语之后麦克沃伊清清喉咙，教室里又安静下来，“如你们所见，原本我们决定隐瞒这件事直到宁教授恢复正常，但最终我们认为将这作为例子让你们对于魔咒失控有更加切身的认知更好。”

宁泽涛看了他一眼，决定不在现在拆男友的台说这明明全是你一个人的主意。麦克沃伊将另一只手放在宁泽涛身前成保护的姿态，“那么，现在你们有什么问题吗？”话音刚落，教室里的学生都举起了手。

除了几个学霸问了和魔咒失控有关的问题之外，其余的问题全部集中在宁泽涛身上，最多的莫过于“宁教授什么时候能够恢复正常？”

“按照我们的估计，在几天之后魔咒效力应该会消退，这要看宁教授自己的体质。”说着麦克沃伊不忘戳戳宁泽涛的脸。“在魔咒失控造成的结果里，不建议再次叠加魔咒，因为这可能会使得效果变得更加无法估量。所以我们没有在宁教授身上贸然施加放大咒。”

麦克沃伊没有留下书面作业，只让学生们对后面的章节进行预习，他猜在今天知道了宁泽涛“休假”真相之后他们估计都没有什么心情完成魔咒学作业。他也毫不怀疑，到了吃午饭的时候，整个学校都会知道宁泽涛被变小了这件事。

下课之后有几个格兰芬多的女生走到他的身边，目光全部黏在她们的迷你院长身上，“麦克沃伊教授，宁教授，有什么我们能帮忙的吗？”女生们问道，即便连麦克沃伊教授都说了现在等待是最好的办法，但不为自己的院长做点什么又觉得很不甘心。

“不用太在意这件事，”没等麦克沃伊开口，宁泽涛先说道，“好好进行你们的课程就行了。”女生们说了祝教授你早日恢复之后匆匆去往自己的下一堂课。

麦克沃伊和宁泽涛都以为学生们对这件事的回应到情绪反应就截止了，在这件事传遍学校之后宁泽涛光明正大的在晚饭时出现在了教师席上，同学们用眼神对于这种宁教授变小了之后麦克沃伊教授反倒明目张胆的喂饭秀恩爱的行为表示了深深的唾弃。

宁泽涛以为自己变小这件事在学生那里就到此为止了，但他实在没想到，自己，霍格沃茨的优秀毕业生，现任格兰芬多院长兼魔药学教授，现在被学生们当做了格兰芬多吉祥物一样的存在。

麦克沃伊从离开礼堂开始，就不断收到学生递过来的说是给宁教授的东西，都装在小小的盒子里，适合宁泽涛现在的体型。有的学生会说给的什么，比如是蜂蜜公爵最新口味的糖果，更多的则是对麦克沃伊说一句这是送给宁教授的请您帮忙收下之后就匆匆跑走。坐在麦克沃伊肩上的宁泽涛撇撇嘴感到不满，格兰芬多的小狮子们怎么连这点勇气都没有。

虽然数量不少，但因为体积小，即便麦克沃伊收了一路的礼物，放在手掌里也绰绰有余。回到卧室后他让宁泽涛坐在桌子上，将礼物堆在他面前，“提前过圣诞节了，看看小朋友们都给你送了些什么。”

说不感动是不可能的，宁泽涛耐心的一件件拆开礼物们，最多的是送给他的吃的，其次是缩小版的衣服，附带的小纸条上龙飞凤舞的写着迷你宁教授的衣柜由我们守护！字写得太潦草让宁泽涛猜不出来到底是哪个学生，或是哪几个学生这么无聊。还有学生送了他迷你的玩具熊，还有一套据说是锻炼的用具，但宁泽涛怎么看都觉得是给仓鼠用的。

“现在的学生手这么巧吗？”麦克沃伊手指捏起其中一套衣服看了看，在宁泽涛身前比了比，“也挺适合你的，明天穿着试试吧，学生们的心意呢，不能浪费啊。”宁泽涛原本想说自己的衣服够穿，但想想那群学生期待的脸，还是选择了点头。

“这套也试试吧。”麦克沃伊说道，宁泽涛抬头就看见他满脸笑容的将一条粉色蕾丝花边裙展示在眼前。很好，要是让他知道这是谁送的，这位同学这个学期你就不用从禁闭室里出来了。“拒绝。”

在麦克沃伊的强烈要求，主要是狗狗眼攻击下，宁泽涛还是同意把这些衣物（除了那条裙子）都试给他看。麦克沃伊看着宁泽涛换上衣服，自己拍照，宁泽涛脱下之后换上另一套，不由得感叹道，“我现在终于明白了小时候妹妹打扮芭比娃娃时的乐趣。”看着宁泽涛的短胳膊短腿又补了一句，“但我觉得你比较像仓鼠，圆滚滚很可爱的那种。”

在宁泽涛穿上最后一套之后，麦克沃伊突然将一条围巾围到了他的脖子上，“最近还挺冷的，你的身体可能抗寒能力会受到一点影响，围上围巾不容易感冒。”话是这么说没错，但为什么他要用拉文克劳的围巾！？

“Cam，你还记得我毕业于格兰芬多吧。”宁泽涛无奈的拽了拽围巾，坐下拆开了手边的一块巧克力塞进嘴里。“当然记得，你现在还是格兰芬多学院的院长呢。”

“那你不觉得我用这条围巾可能会让戈德里克.格兰芬多先生托梦给我然后指着我鼻子骂吗？”麦克沃伊表示不同意，“那我还接受过伊法莫尼魔法学校的分院呢，霍格沃茨四大巨头岂不是都要怼我。”

“但你总不能让我在学生面前这么明目张胆的叛变吧。”宁泽涛说着取下那条围巾，将旁边的格兰芬多围巾戴上。顺带举例道，“当初你变成小宝宝的时候，我可没有让你戴格兰芬多的围巾。”

“啊对，还有这件事呢，”麦克沃伊想起自己当初喝了宁泽涛配的魔药之后变成小孩子的经历，“那我们就算扯平了。”你让我喝错了一次魔药，我让你误中了一次魔咒，我们还真是般配。

“你真的不愿意试试这条裙子吗，我觉得很可爱。”宁泽涛头也不抬准备站起身，“烧了它。”刚起来一点就被麦克沃伊用一根手指按住脑袋重新坐下去，梅林在上，宁泽涛能发誓他看到麦克沃伊头上长出了小恶魔的犄角。更糟糕的是他现在一根手指就能搞定自己。

看着宁泽涛双臂抱胸，满脸的我就不，你有本事就甩我一脸魔咒，反正我也没办法反抗；麦克沃伊还是放下了手里的裙子，宁泽涛还没来得及松口气，就被麦克沃伊曲起手指弹了一下，差点摔个四脚朝天。然后被麦克沃伊捧在手里，用拇指揉来揉去，最终麦克沃伊觉得玩够了，“虽然看不到你穿裙子，但这样也算值了。”

这让宁泽涛再次思考自己是爱上了一个怎样的熊孩子。

晚上看书的时候宁泽涛趴在麦克沃伊的头顶，一边摸着柔软的卷毛一边俯视着与麦克沃伊一起看那本古籍，很可惜的是依旧没有得到什么有用的信息。宁泽涛坐起来活动了一下筋骨，虽然他也知道这种魔法消退至少需要五天，但变小了实在是很多事情不方便，还被自己男朋友变着花样的欺负，想着就让宁泽涛无力的仰面躺在麦克沃伊的头上。

察觉到头顶的二头身男友姿势变化，麦克沃伊问道，“困了吗？”宁泽涛揉揉眼睛，“有点。”虽然看书时间不算长，但眼睛也酸涩得不行。麦克沃伊把手放在身边让他上去时，宁泽涛都懒得动，直接滚了两圈滚到了麦克沃伊的掌心里。

“那就快睡吧。”宁泽涛在他掌心坐起来，拍拍自己的脸，“还有一件事情没做。”

“什么？”

宁泽涛挥挥手臂，“近点。”麦克沃伊将手掌移到离自己的脸只有一点点的距离，宁泽涛满意了，站起来在他的唇上亲了一下，“晚安吻，昨天没来得及就睡着了。”看着宁泽涛的笑容麦克沃伊想要第无数次感谢梅林让他们相遇，并且相爱。

早上醒来的时候宁泽涛还没有醒，麦克沃伊看着他在枕头上睡得安稳，忍不住凑过去在他的头顶落下一个轻柔的吻。他已经尽量放轻了动作，但还是让宁泽涛转醒，抱住了麦克沃伊伸过来的手指，“早上好亲爱的。”

当霍格沃茨的学生们看着麦克沃伊教授头顶着迷你版宁教授行走于学校时，纷纷在内心感叹，今天也是吃下两位教授新鲜狗粮的一天；顺便一提这样的照片已经炒到五加隆一张了。

宁泽涛恢复是一周后的事，基本已经到了麦克沃伊的忍耐极限。但好在第八天他洗完澡从盥洗室出来时总算是看到了正常版的男朋友，对方正光裸着上半身坐在床上，翻看着被不知名猫头鹰送来的一本相册，里面全是这一个星期里学生偷拍的麦克沃伊和二头身的自己。

麦克沃伊走过去用手指勾勾宁泽涛的下巴，“这位先生，多少钱一个晚上啊？”宁泽涛扬扬眉，缩短了两人之间的距离，最终在他唇边呢喃，“免费，但我们有一个星期的帐要好好算一算。”

“正好，我们有一个晚上的时间可以慢慢算。”

 

——End——


End file.
